headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Angel: Freak Nation
}} "Freak Nation" is the twenty-second episode of season two of the sci-fi/action series Dark Angel and the forty-second and final episode of the series overall. It was directed by series creator James Cameron and written by Cameron, Ira Steven Behr, Ren Echevarria and Charles H. Eglee. It first aired on the FOX Network on May 3rd, 2002. In this episode, Max and Alec are forced to expose their true identity to the world when they are caught in a hostage situation at Jam Pony. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included in the Dark Angel: The Complete Second Season DVD collection. * Production code number: 2ADE21 * Final episode; final appearance of all characters. * This is the only episode of the series that is actually directed by series creator James Cameron. * Actress Amy Dumas is credited as Lita TM in this episode. * Actor Steven McMichael is credited as Steve McMichael in this episode. * Actor Christopher Gordon is credited as Chris Gordon in this episode. * Actor Tahmoh Penikett is credited as Tahmon Penhikett in this episode. * Actress Rowan Nielsen is credited as Ro Nielsen in this episode. Allusions * In this episode, Alec says "I fought the law and the law won". This is a line of dialogue taken from the song "I Fought the Law" originally recorded by The Crickets in 1960, but popularized by the cover version recorded by The Clash in 1979. Wikipedia:I Fought the Law Quotes * Max: Where are we gonna go? I can't stop anyone from leaving, but I'm through running and hiding and being afraid. I'm not going to live my life like that anymore. Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't you want to feel the sun on your face, to have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid? They made us, and they trained us to be soldiers, to defend this country. It's time for them to face us and take responsibility instead of trying to sweep us away like garbage. We were made in America, and we're not going anywhere. So they call us freaks, who cares? Today, I'm proud to be a freak. And today we're gonna make a stand right here. Who's with me? .... * Alec: Normal, what's the good word buddy? * Normal: For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good felloow... * Alec: The man's finally lost it. .... * Joshua: Alec! I'm so glad to see you! * Alec: Uh-huh * Joshua: This is Gem. She's having a baby. * Alec: Oh, so naturally you thought of stopping by Jam Pony in broad daylight. .... * Sketchy: Hey, Max. I was hoping you might possibly be interested in having me interview you about your life as a hot transgenic female on the run in post-pulse America? * Max: No! .... * Max: This is all my fault. I let these people loose in the world, but there's no place for us out here. There's no place anywhere. * Logan Cale: You gave them freedom, Max. And the thing about freedom, it's never free. .... * Logan Cale: Just for the record, that chick was kicking your ass. See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2002/Episodes Category:May, 2002/Episodes